


Sem reservas

by byzinha



Series: Na Ponta da Caneta [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Construindo Sara, Conto, F/M, Friends to Lovers, MaçãDoAmorWT, PontaDaCanetaWT
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: O tipo de amizade que Theo e Pati tinham era assim: sem reservas, e com muitos sentimentos que teimavam em escapar pelos cantos.





	Sem reservas

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história curta foi escrita para o **Ponta da Caneta** do site Who's Thanny?, um projeto de escrita iniciado esse ano, e está cobrindo o tema de junho, "Dia dos Namorados". Ela também segue no mesmo universo que "Céu Limpo", publicada com o tema de janeiro, estando no mesmo universo do livro que eu juro que vou escrever um dia, "Construindo Sara".
> 
> Ela também é um presente de aniversário para a minha amiga Pry, que inspirou a personagem Patricia.

— Nunca achei que você frequentaria quermesses.

— Não? Por quê?

Pati deu de ombros, como quem não quer nada e então se encolheu em seu casaco. Jamais iria se acostumar com o gelo do ar condicionado do metrô.

— Sei lá. Você é todo crente.

Theo deu risada, no melhor estilo gargalhando-porque-você-é-hilária que não falhava em fazer Patricia rolar os olhos.

— Crente se diverte também, sabia? — ele respondeu, e ela resmungou qualquer coisa desacreditada. — Até crentão a gente tem.

— _Crentão?_

— Aham. É quentão, mas sem álcool, e é bom igual.

Dessa vez, foi Pati quem riu.

— Olha, eu não duvido. Não gosto muito de beber. Traumas.

— Huh... — Theo murmurou pensativo. — Elabora?

— Talvez outro dia. — Pati disse com firmeza, mas depois virou para ele com um meio sorriso. — Não quero espantar o menino crente.

Parcialmente ofendido e ao mesmo tempo encantado, Theo balançou a cabeça, olhando para a janela, mesmo que tudo que tivesse para ver eram as paredes do túnel do metrô.

— Você não poderia. — ele disse mais para si mesmo do que qualquer outra coisa, mas Pati o ouviu.

— Cuma?

— Você não poderia. — ele repetiu, e ela levantou uma sobrancelha curiosa. — Me espantar. Não vai acontecer.

Foi com prazer que ele viu as bochechas dela ficarem rosadas e ela desviar os olhos timidamente. Era bom saber que ele conseguia causar em Patricia o mesmo efeito que ela causava nele.

 _Próxima estação — Next station — Butantã._ — O metrô avisou. A deixa deles e de muitos outros para se prepararem para descer. Nem tinha tanta gente assim no carro, mas Theo e Pati pararam bem perto um do outro mesmo assim.

— O quê? — ele perguntou quando viu que ela o encarava de um jeito meio preocupado, e para sua surpresa ela sorriu em seguida.

— Estou fazendo uma lista mental de todas as coisas puras que você representa antes que você seja corrompido pela festa católica.

O queixo de Theo caiu no momento em que o trem parou e permaneceu assim pelos três segundos que levavam para as portas se abrirem.

— Você é tão... — ele começou a dizer, mas Pati o pegou pela mão e arrastou para fora do trem, na direção da escada rolante, entrando na fila para ficar do lado direito e um degrau à frente do dele.

— Tão o quê? – ela perguntou, se virando totalmente para ele e ganhando em altura por meia cabeça. Theo empurrou seus óculos para o topo da ponte do nariz para poder vê-la melhor.

— Enervantemente apaixonante.

Os olhos de Pati se arregalaram por trás dos óculos e Theo percebeu que tinha dito aquilo em voz alta, sentindo as bochechas queimarem de vergonha, mas a escada chegou ao final e Patricia soltou um gritinho ao tropeçar e cair para trás, sendo salva pelos reflexos de Theo, que a segurou pela cintura e cambaleou para perto da parede com ela.

— Santo rúgbi. — ela disse sem ar, e ele riu de nervoso. Com os dois no mesmo nível, Theo é quem tinha vantagem na altura, e Pati tinha que olhar para cima para pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Parece que é verdade aquela história de que o esporte pode salvar vidas.

Pati riu e deu dois tapinhas no ombro esquerdo dele indicando que ele podia soltá-la.

— Palhaço. — ela disse e pegou sua mão novamente. Eles ainda tinham um monte de escada para subir.


End file.
